Roxy
Roxy, siódma wróżka — to jedna z ostatnich czarodziejek na Ziemi. Jej matką jest Morgana, królowa ziemskich czarodziejek, a ojcem Klaus, z którym przez całe dzieciństwo mieszkała w Gardenii. Najlepszym przyjacielem Roxy jest Artu, pies, który dzięki mocy Roxy zaczyna mówić ludzkim głosem. Dziewczyny z Winx poznały Roxy w 4 sezonie w odcinku 6. Historia Roxy była ostatnią czarodziejką na Ziemi (tak przynajmniej wszyscy myśleli na początku, ale z czasem pojawiały się też inne ziemskie czarodziejki, takie jak Morgana czy Diana). Posiada moc panowania nad zwierzętami. Potrafi sprawić, żeby m.in. mówiły ludzkim głosem. Mieszka z ojcem, Klausem, w Gardenii, rodzinnym mieście Bloom. Jej matką jest Morgana, królowa ziemskich czarodziejek. Roxy poznała ją jako nastolatka, całe dzieciństwo myślała, że nie ma matki i jest sierotą. Później jednak podczas walk ze złymi siłami i po tym jak staje się czarodziejką, dowiaduje się prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu i o tym, że jest ostatnią ziemską czarodziejką (właśnie o tę moc chodziło Łowcom Czarodziejek). Najlepszym przyjacielem Roxy jest pies Artu, który dzięki magii wkrótce zaczyna mówić ludzkim głosem. Łowcy Czarodziejek chcą pozbawić ją mocy i atakują ją na Ziemi. Na ratunek jednak przybywają Winx i to dzięki jej wiarze w magię mogą zdobyć nową przemianę Believix. Na farmie Batsona Roxy znajduje Biały Krąg, który ma potężną moc i tylko ona może nad nią zapanować. Jej ulubiony kolor to zielony. Nigdy nie została(formalnie)siódmą Winx,choć według komiksów było inaczej. Sezony |-|Sezon 4= Roxy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w "Pokochaj Pluszaka" w witrine z Love & Pet. Ponieważ sklep nie był jeszcze otwarty, pozbywa się jej Stella w niegrzeczny sposób. Bo nieświadomie użyła jej mocy, aby porozmawiać z małym zwierzakiem. Roxy jest początkowo ostrożna z Winx, myśląc, że są one tylko kilkoma snobistycznymi próżnymi dziewczynami. Pracowała jako barmanka i kelnerka w barze ojca, w Frutti Music Bar. Później zmienia swoje zdanie, gdy Winx podążają za nią do jej pokoju w osobistym Frutti Music Bar, ponieważ Winx zdały sobie sprawę, że pobierała więcej niż jedno zwierzę (ona pobiera kilka, a wszystko to pod różnymi nazwami). To czyni ją jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwą wobec dziewcząt, myśląc, że są szalone. Plik:20090714104805_roxymagic_200.jpg‎ Później, po ucieczce na teren fabryki Gardenii, ona jest atakowana przez Czarowników z Czarnego Kręgu.Winx Pomagają jej jak mogą a później zdobywaj Believix.Pomaga jej również głos Morgany dzięki której uratowała Artu od Gantlosa. 235x235px Po Gantlos szkodzi Artu, Roxy staje się bardzo wściekła i przekształca się w czarodziejkę, podobnie jak pierwsza, jak przekształca się Bloom w Sezon 1, kiedy była wściekła na Trix. Po stara się wykorzystywać swoją nową magię, aby chronić siebie, inne dziewczyny Winx wyczuł jej magiczny szlak i przyleciały, by ją uratować.Później przeniosły się na dworzec z pociągami krzyczy na Bloom, że ona nie chce być czarodziejką, jak to jest zbyt niebezpieczne, ale kiedy Ogron atakuje Bloom i ojca Roxy, z pomocą tajemniczej kobiety w jej snach Roxy walczy. Jak ona zyskuje więcej zaufania z każdym dniem, chce nic więcej, niż uwolnić czarodziejki Ziemi z więzienia. Ona odgrywa istotną rolę, gdy Winx uwalniają czarodziejki. Po tym Roxy pomaga darmo Ziemskim Czarodziejką, czuje się smutna, ze względu na fakt, że wszystkie chcą się zemścić. Po tym jak Bloom pokonała Nebulę w walce kilka dni później, Roxy potrafi przekonać Morganę nie dążenia do zemsty. Po tym Czarny Krąg zdradza swoją obietnicę do poddania się, Roxy i reszta dziewczyn, zwłaszcza Layla, są głęboko zasmucone z ofiary NABU w celu powstrzymania wiru. Następnego dnia rano, Roxy ma wizję ,że Morgana jest uwięziona gdzieś w zamku. Po tym Nebula i czarodziejki zemsty (w tym Layla), Roxy uwalnia Morganę z magicznego lustra,Morgana mówi ,że jest jej córką.. Po Morgana jest wolna, Roxy jest rozradowany w końcu znalazła matkę, a Bloom ponownie komentuje, że jest tak bardzo do niej podobna.Po pokonaniu czarodziejek zemsty (oprócz Nebulii i Layli) Winx,Nebula wraz z Roxy walczą z Czarownikami i ich pokonują. Po opuszczeniu Omega, Morgana abdykuje i ukoronowywyuje Nebulę jako nową królową (Roxy jest zbyt młoda, by być królową), a Layla ponownie dołącza do Winx. Następnej nocy, Roxy akceptuje ofertę Faragondy do studiowania w Alfei. |-|Sezon 5= W pierwszym odcinku Sezonu 5, "Wyciek", po jednym z koncertów Winx, Roxy ujawniła, że będzie miała swoją ostatnią zmianę w pracy w Frutti Music Bar. Roxy ujawnia Bloom, że dostała się do Alfei. Bloom pokazała emocje do czarodziejki , Roxy powiedziała Bloom, że była dla niej jak starsza siostra przypominając Bloom Daphne. Gdy doszło do eksplozji na platformie wiertniczej w pobliżu Gardenii, chciała pomóc Winx z tym, ale zamiast tego bloom powiedziała ,że ma zostać i zaaopiekować się ludźmi na plaży. W następnym odcinku, "Powstanie Tritannusa", Roxy widać przy pracy swojej ostatniej zmianie, podczas wykonywania swoich Winx dają swój ostatni koncert.Pomaga Winx,Specialistom i innym ludziom czyścić plażę. Później stoi wraz z Winx i ich chłopakami trzymając Kiko zastanawiając się dlaczego Tritannus im uciekł i dlaczego moce Believix nie działają pod wodą. 308x308px Kiedy przybyła do Alfei w trzecim odcinku "Powrót do Alfei", Faragonda łaskawie przyjmuje i wprowadza ją do wszystkich studentek Alfei, wskazując na nią, że Roxy pochodzi z ziemi z której magia zniknęła na bardzo długo ale dzięki jej odwadze znów tam powróciła i mówi też ,że Roxy jest w Alfei dzięki kilku ich koleżanką (Winx). Gdy Winx przybyły, była zachwycona ,że jest w Alfei i chętnie ,że je zobaczyła. Od tego czasu, Roxy miała bardziej niewielką rolę w tym sezonie. W dziewiątym odcinku "Klejnot Empatii", pojawia się jako widz na jednym z pokazów mody Stelli. Jednak, gdy prezentacja nie wyszła, Roxy i kilka innych uczennic opuściła salę. W jedenastym odcinku piątego sezonu "Sztuczki Trix", Roxy oglądała wyścigi w wiatrolotach a Alfei. Na początku odcinka 22, "Słuchaj Serca", Roxy widać w linii bocznej,doping na meczu siatkówki pomiędzy Winx (z wyjątkiem Bloom) i zespół Krystal. Ona pojawia się ponownie, wraz z Artu, podczas pokazu mody Stelli w dwudziestym trzecim odcinku. W odcinku dwudziestym piątym, "Bitwa o Nieskończony Ocean", Roxy jest pokazana gdy je śniadanie wraz z Winx i innymi uczennicami z Alfei. Pojawia się też w ostatnim odcinku gdy Winx grają koncert na Andros. |-|Sezon 6= W Sezonie 6 Roxy pojawia się w Odcinku Latająca Szkoła. Faragonda Prosi ją żeby zrozumiała co chce powiedzieć Kruk(Gryffin). Później widzimy ją w odcinku Zaginiona Biblioteka kiedy przychodzi po pomoc w odczarowaniu kruka(Gryffin) W Odcinku Tajemna Szklarnia Profesor Palladium pomaga Roxy zdjąć ciemne zaklęcie z Gryffin. Odcinek 11 Roxy Ćwiczy w Sali Gimnastycznej razem z Winx oprócz Bloom. Odcinek 14 Mityx Roxy wita się z mamą w dniu matki w Alfei dając jej kwiatek. |-|Sezon 7= Wkrótce.. Wygląd Roxy ma długie różowe włosy sięgające mniej więcej do ud, a przy twarzy ma żółte ombre. W codziennym stroju nosi zieloną bluzkę na długi rękaw , na to ma założoną różową bluzkę z łapką psa. Na nogi wkłada niebieskie spodnie. Zakłada różowe buty. thumb|left|278x278pxthumb|116px Believix Roxy boi się tego, co dzieje się wokół niej, nie chce walczyć ani być czarodziejką.Jednak przekonuje się,że nie warto bać się tego,co i tak zaplanował jej los. Jednak w końcu znalazła w sobie tyle siły, by przejść transformację Believix. Po przemianie ma zielony dwuczęściowy strój. Jej skrzydła są zielono-różowe i ozdobione w odciski łap zwierząt. Believix to jej naturalna siła, która płynie prosto z serca. Nikogo nie musiała o tym przekonywać ani nic udowadniać, wystarczyło, że uwierzyła w siebie. Nie może korzystać z pełni mocy Believix , ponieważ jest nowicjuszką i nie ma pojęcia jak to uczynić,a poza tym,jest on niepełny,gdyż nie przeszła oprzednich transformacji. Pewne jednak jest to, że posiada wszystkie moce prawdziwej ziemskiej czarodziejki. Po prostu nie wie jeszcze jak wydobyć z siebie całkiem nową siłę. Początkowo nawet zwykłe czary przychodzą jej z trudem. Dopiero za jakiś czas rozwinie się w pełni. Nie posiada Magixu, Charmixu ani Enchantixu. thumb|right|401 px bg:Рокси ca:Roxy cs:Roxy de:Roxy en:Roxy eo:Roxy es:Roxy fr:Roxy gl:Roxy hr:Roxy it:Roxy nl:Roxy oc:Roxy pt:Roxy pt-br:Roxy ro:Roxy ru:Рокси sr:Рокси sv:Roxy tr:Roxy uk:Роксі Kategoria:Ziemskie czarodziejki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Uczennice Alfei Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Gardenii Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ziemii Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie komiksowe Kategoria:Postacie z World of Winx Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska